<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy little thing called love. {Starker/SongShot} by EmilySweet104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364441">Crazy little thing called love. {Starker/SongShot}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104'>EmilySweet104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guys my age. {Starker} [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Peter, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip<br/>And get on my track's<br/>Take a back seat, hitch-hike<br/>And take a long ride on my motorbike<br/>Until I'm ready<br/>Crazy little thing called love"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guys my age. {Starker} [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy little thing called love. {Starker/SongShot}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip</em><br/>
<em>And get on my track's</em><br/>
<em>Take a back seat, hitch-hike</em><br/>
<em>And take a long ride on my motorbike</em><br/>
<em>Until I'm ready</em><br/>
<em>Crazy little thing called love"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crazy little thing called love; Queen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Peter, </em>
  <em>estás</em>
  <em> raro, ¿Qué te pasa?"</em>
</p><p>La pregunta del millón. Probablemente la que más le habían hecho durante toda su vida y la que más se repetía en los últimos meses.<br/>
De echo, no olvidaba que ese día en particular, TODOS le habían preguntado eso.</p><p>Ned, Michelle, sus profesores de la escuela, sus padres, sus tíos cuando fueron de visita en la tarde, hasta un par de conocidos que le cruzaron en su vuelta de la escuela y pararon a saludar.</p><p><em>¿Qué le pasaba? </em>Joder, ¿Cómo responder eso?</p><p>Peter se pasó las manos por la cara por tercera vez en menos de un cuarto de hora.</p><p>Llevaba los nervios como un velo lleno de colores luminosos sobre la cara y no podía quedarse quieto, desesperando ante la quietud y la aparente calma de la noche.</p><p>Es que eso era una mala—increíble, maravillosa— idea. Joder, una muy mala—excelente, brillante— idea, de esas que jamás se le hubiesen ocurrido por sí mismo.</p><p>Peter jamás <em>ha</em> sido así. No <em>es</em> así.</p><p>No <em>era</em> así.</p><p>Siempre había sido un muchacho respetuoso, educado bajo el seno de una familia religiosa y tradicional, con reglas e ideales difíciles de confundir.<br/>
Había crecido con la clara ideología de que mamá y papá quieren lo mejor para él y que las cosas son así y punto, se terminó.</p><p>La única vez que Peter hizo una pregunta que no parecía ir dentro de los parámetros invisibles y aceptables de sus padres, quedó con una amarga sensación en el paladar, algo parecido a las ganas de vomitar. Ese día dio su opinión y terminó castigado.</p><p>Nunca más hizo preguntas. Mucho menos volvió a dar su opinión.</p><p>Aquel tipo de encierro emocional cubierto por una falsa postal de familia perfecta, había obligado a Peter a preguntarse las cosas en silencio. A cuestionarse la existencia del famoso Dios del que sus padres hablaban y a fantasear con que si durante las misas de los domingos, cuando se arrodillaba a orar, alguien le escuchaba.</p><p>Se preguntaba entonces qué sentido tenía confesarse si nada cambiaba. Si al final nada de lo que pensaba o sentía estaba bien. Por cada mínimo pensamiento que se saliera ínfimamente de la línea marcada por las creencias de su familia, Peter tenía que rezar vaya a saber uno cuantos<em> "Padre Nuestro"</em> y algún que otro <em>"Ave María".</em></p><p>Y todo seguía igual.</p><p>Lo único que no menguaba era la culpa, sus brotes nerviosos o el desastroso estado de sus uñas, ya que no paraba de morderse las cutículas.</p><p>Y se atrevían a preguntarle qué le pasaba.</p><p>—¡Peter! !La cena!</p><p>Escuchó a su madre llamarle desde las escaleras y dio un respingo completamente alterado.</p><p>Llegados a un punto, solo podía suplicar que no subiera, que no tocara la puerta y que no le viera a los ojos, porque los encontraría lleno de mentiras.</p><p>Y a Peter nunca le había gustado mentir, porque mentir significaba tener que confesarse, y confesarse significaban más y más kilos de culpa; aunque bien oraba todo lo que le decían, él seguía mintiendo.</p><p>Era una rueda que giraba sin parar y jamás se detenía. Su mente se dividía en todo lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida y lo que comenzaba a descubrir, que para él, la verdad sea dicha, tenía mucho más sentido.</p><p>Después de todo, la iglesia le pedía disculparse por algo que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo.</p><p>¿Mentir estaba mal? Bueno, sí. Pero no había otra forma de hacer eso. De verdad no la había. Si tan solo ellos le escucharan y entendieran, Peter no tendría que mentir.</p><p>Pero mamá y papá no escuchan, los chicos de la escuela se burlan y lo golpean, el vecindario le hace una enorme cruz, la iglesia se cruza de brazos y, entonces, Peter miente.</p><p>En realidad, las mentiras empezaron pequeñas e inocentes hasta convertirse en una montaña llena de porquería.</p><p>
  <em>"Las clases terminaron hace cinco horas, ¿Dónde estabas?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me </em>
  <em>quedé</em>
  <em> con Ned en la biblioteca, </em>
  <em>teníamos</em>
  <em> mucha tarea."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué es ese olor?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unos chicos de mi salon fumaron en clase de </em>
  <em>deportes</em>
  <em>, se me debe </em>
  <em>haber</em>
  <em> pegado en la </em>
  <em>ropa</em>
  <em>, no te preocupes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Por </em>
  <em>qué llevas</em>
  <em> el cabello húmedo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Oh! Me he duchado luego de la clase de deportes, </em>
  <em>olía</em>
  <em> fatal y no </em>
  <em>quería</em>
  <em> llegar a casa así."</em>
</p><p>Puras mentiras, una más tonta que la otra. Basura, basura y más basura.</p><p>Peter odiaba las duchas de la escuela y jamás las había usado, los profesores no permitían fumar en horas de clase y Ned no podía quedarse luego de clases en la biblioteca porque tenía que trabajar en la tienda musical de su padre.</p><p>Con diecisiete años, Peter no podía creer que sus padres se creyeran todas esas tonterías que les decía, especialmente porque se suponía que ellos le conocían lo suficiente para saber que ninguna de esas actitudes eran propias de él.</p><p>Pero sabían que algo pasaba, porque hacía ya meses, que Peter les había dejado de saludar con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Ya voy!</p><p>No tenía la menor idea de como podría bajar las escaleras y fingir que todo estaba bien.</p><p>No podía, porque nada estaba bien, no aún.</p><p>Se había encerrado en el baño para que no lo molestaran, pero no podía fingir que se estaba bañando durante toda la noche.</p><p>Tenía la regadera abierta en el agua fría, temblando por dentro al verla chocar contra los azulejos del baño, pese a que estaban en plena primavera, a nada de tomarle la mano al verano.</p><p>No tenía un reloj allí y el que solía llevar en la muñeca se lo habían quitado en la escuela como un año atrás, así que no podía saber que tanto llevaba ahí dentro esperando, pero se conformaba con saber que el único teléfono de la casa no había sonado para arruinarlo todo.</p><p>La única vez que <em>él</em> le había llamado, su padre armó un escándalo y le pidió— a los gritos— que no volviera a molestar a su familia.</p><p>Así que Peter, el pequeño y dulce Peter, solo fingió que aquello no le había destrozado el corazón y se sentó a cenar intentando no ponerse a llorar.</p><p>Su padre siguió quejándose y hablando basura sobre la persona que le había llamado y su madre tapaba todo sonriendo y extendiendole más verduras en su plato.</p><p>Y eso era lo que ellos tenían que a Peter le había llegado a enfermar; su familia era de revista.</p><p>Su madre eternamente guapa y bien arreglada, cumpliendo con los quehaceres del hogar con una radiante sonrisa. Tarareaba las canciones de la radio mientras tendía la ropa y hablaba por teléfono con las vecinas contándose los chismes del vecindario. Era una de las asistentes del coro  de la iglesia y siempre iba a recibir a los nuevos vecinos con una tarta de manzana casera.</p><p>Su padre trabajaba en una oficina en la ciudad, con su pulcro maletín y la moral intachable. Traía el dinero a la casa y hacía barbacoas con sus amigos los fines de semana.</p><p>Peter era parte del coro de la iglesia, mejor estudiante de su preparatoria y un nerd de altísima categoría. El típico muchacho dulce al que le quitaban el dinero del almuerzo y que pasaba sus tardes encerrado en su casa o andando en bicicleta con su mejor amigo.</p><p>El camión de helados pasaba todas las tardes, los niños unos jugaban en la acera, los vecinos se saludaban eufóricos por la calle y luego iban a hablar mal de los demás entre las paredes de sus casas.<br/>
Todas las casas del vecindario eran parecidas, casi iguales y a Peter le costaba encontrarle sentido a todo lo que le rodeaba.</p><p>Pero claro que en todo "cuento perfecto" de príncipes y princesas, hay un villano. Una bruja, un hechicero, algún ser de ropas oscuras y con deseos de venganza.</p><p>Él no tenía un villano. Pero sus padres, el vecindario y la iglesia sí. Y Peter salía con él.</p><p>Anthony Edward Stark. Un muchacho de ultimo año, hijo de una familia adinerada pero con la cual no cortaba ni pinchaba. Odiaba a su padre, no hablaba con su madre y se pasaba las tardes entre cervezas, cigarros y nadando en el estanque desnudo con quien quisiera acompañarlo. Trabajaba en un taller de autos junto a su mejor amigo Rhodey y la familia de este, importandole muy poco el negocio familiar.</p><p>Peter había experimentado un subidón de adrenalina cuando el muchacho le defendió de sus agresores a la salida de la escuela y le ofreció de su refresco, con los nudillos lastimados y el labio roto.</p><p>Se ofreció a ayudarle con las heridas y luego de la primera risa compartida, nunca pudo separarse de él.</p><p>Esperanzado y feliz de haber encontrado un amigo tan diferente a él, Peter no se dio cuenta de que su forma de mirarle no era la propia entre dos chicos.<br/>
No había querido meterse al estanque desnudo al principio, así que solo se sentaba a hacerle compañía a Tony, resguardando por dentro que ese era su momento favorito del día; donde estaban solos y Tony nadaba desnudo, a veces con un cigarro entre los labios, otras solo con su arrogante sonrisa que todo lo conseguía.</p><p>Se veían en secreto tras las gradas y hablaban de ciencia, de ingeniería, de vehículos. De todas las cosas que Peter no podía mencionar en casa y de las que tanto disfrutaba en silencio.</p><p>La amistad entre ellos se volvió inquebrantable al punto de abrazarse para despedirse y verse todos los días. Se sonreían en los pasillos, se compartían el almuerzo y se prestaban cosas.</p><p>A sus padres no les gustaba Tony. A nadie que tuviese el cerebro enmarcado por la iglesia le podía gustar alguien con Tony.</p><p>Libre, gracioso, arrogante e inteligente. Precioso, talentoso y fuerte. Todo lo que Peter adoraría ser pero que se conformaba con admirar.</p><p>
  <em>"Peter Parker, no</em>
  <em> fuiste a la misa del domingo ¿</em>
  <em>Qué </em>
  <em>está</em>
  <em> mal contigo? ¿Qué te pasa? "</em>
</p><p>Sus padres le repetían una y otra vez que ya basta de Tony Stark. Que fuera más a la iglesia y que no descuidara el coro. Y Peter fingió y fingió. Hizo todo lo que le decían y no dijeron ni una palabra más.</p><p>Hasta que una noche, mintió sobre ir a casa de Ned a dormir.</p><p>Su amigo le cubrió y por primera vez, Tony le llevó a bailar a una fiesta de esas donde alguien de su edad no podía estar, pero que con sus habladurías podía pasar desapercibido.</p><p>Esa noche se llevó el sonido estridente del rock'n roll pegado a los oídos. Tony le había sacado a bailar e increíblemente, se encontró a sí mismo siendo bueno en eso. Se encontró riendo, bebiendo y abrazando a Tony más de lo socialmente aceptable.</p><p>Bailo con algunas chicas y Tony igual lo hizo, pero siempre con sus ojos sobre él.</p><p>Ambos lo supieron.</p><p>Al final de la noche, recargados en la motocicleta de Tony, empapados por la imprevista lluvia y con una bonita vista del vecindario, se besaron. Peter con miedo, Tony paciente. Lento, despacio, húmedo.</p><p>Si cerraba los ojos, juraba poder situarse en aquella noche otra vez. Podía oír la lluvia, el chapoteo del agua y los suspiros de Tony.<br/>
Podía oler la tierra mojada, el calor de la motocicleta y la colonia fuerte, mezclada con el aroma de su chaqueta de cuero negra y el gel para el cabello.<br/>
Podía recordar lo suave y húmedos que eran sus labios, lo intrépida que era su lengua y firmes que eran sus manos sobre su cintura. El sabor a cigarros y alcohol mezclados con sus gemidos tiernos y llenos de amor por él.</p><p>Peter quería volver al momento donde el mundo dejó de girar y todo tomó sentido.</p><p>Lamentablemente, el vecindario era pequeño, las bocas grandes y la vista ancha. Sus padres se enteraron de que había mentido—más no lo que había estado haciendo en aquel mirador oscuro— y a Peter se le prohibió absolutamente todo hasta que entrara a la universidad. Nada de ir a casa de Ned, nada de andar en bicicleta, nada de ir a cumpleaños, nada de ver televisión.</p><p>Nada de volver a ver a Tony Stark.</p><p>Y por un demonio, que Peter había llorado incesablemente por días y noches, obligándose a ignorar a un muy confundido Tony por los pasillos de la escuela que le preguntaba <em>"¿Qué te pasa que no me hablas?"; </em>el mismo Tony que de tonto no tenía un pelo y que no tardó en descubrir lo que había pasado.</p><p>—¡Se enfría la comida!</p><p>—¡Que ya voy!</p><p>—¡¿Qué pasa que tardas tanto?!</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué creen que me pasa?</em>
</p><p>Suspiró, se mojó el cabello para fingir que se había duchado y se puso algo de perfume, lo poco que quedaba de él. <br/>
Tomó todos los ánimos que le quedaban para bajar a cenar con sus padres y justo al salir al pasillo, puedo escuchar el sonido de un motor apagándose justo al costado de la casa.</p><p>—¡Bajo en un momento, mamá!</p><p>La voz le salio casi eufórica de los nervios. El estómago casi le hizo ruido y las manos le comenzaron a sudar.<br/>
Se apresuró a ir a su habitación a recoger el bolso que había preparado y se miró una vez más al espejo antes de escuchar a sus padres hacerse preguntas sobre el ruido que había afuera, escaleras abajo.</p><p>No se reconocía.</p><p>Su cabello siempre peinado con gel hacia atrás, había desaparecido para dar lugar a los bucles naturales de los que Tony estaba enamorado. Se había desprendido dos botones de la camisa y se la habia quitado de adentro de los pantalones, con las mangas arremangadas. Tenía un semblante cansado pero altamente satisfecho. Se dio una última sonrisa en el espejo de su habitación y con los ojos brillantes, abrió la ventana del segundo piso y tiró la mochila, sabiendo que su novio la agarraría sin problemas.</p><p>—Con cuidado— le susurró desde abajo.</p><p>Hizo lo que pudo, a decir verdad. Cuando su madre subió las escaleras sospechando que algo iba mal, pegó el grito en el cielo y llamó a su padre.</p><p>Peter no les dirigió ni una mirada más. Ya se las había dado todas y en ningún momento, había sentido que ese era su lugar.</p><p>Pudo caer pulcramente— lo más que alguien como el podía — y se subió a la motocicleta con tal facilidad que era imposible decir que no había pasado todo un año viajando en ella.</p><p>Tony dejó un hermoso beso en su mejilla y le pasó el casco que había conseguido para él, haciendo rugir el motor de su <em>Harley</em>.</p><p>—Se los devuelvo temprano, señores Parker.</p><p>Peter sonrió tímido por la broma y se afianzó a él, sabiendo que la decisión era difícil, pero que ya estaba tomada y que no había dios en cielo y tierra que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Escuchó un último <em>"¡¿Peter, en </em><em>qué</em><em>estás</em><em> pensando?! ¡¿Qué demonios </em><em>te</em><em> pasa?!"</em> De su padre y sonrió más cuando el viento cálido le golpeó el rostro al salir de allí.</p><p>Tony le pasaba. Anthony Edward Stark, en cursiva y mayúsculas.</p><p>Su aroma, su risa, sus besos</p><p>Eso le pasaba.</p><p>Su alma libre, su pasión por la ingeniería y todas las ideas para el futuro del que Peter formaría parte.</p><p>Se sujetó fuerte y prometió jamás volver a soltarse. Jamás volver a pedir perdón por amarlo, jamás volver a bajar la mirada. Jamás mentirse otra vez.</p><p>Y por cada, "<em>¿Qué te pasa?" </em>Que sus padres y todo el mundo le había preguntado, Peter solo respondió en silencio.</p><p>
  <em>"Nada me pasa. Solo una </em>
  <em>pequeña</em>
  <em> cosa loca </em>
  <em>llamada</em>
  <em> amor".</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>